<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Message by KuroiYuki88</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24837799">Message</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroiYuki88/pseuds/KuroiYuki88'>KuroiYuki88</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Anthology of Small Thoughts [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mamamoo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Gen, Heartwarming</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:20:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>246</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24837799</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroiYuki88/pseuds/KuroiYuki88</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hyejin was told to write something for their leader, and she had no idea where to start.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ahn Hyejin | Hwasa/Kim Yongsun | Solar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Anthology of Small Thoughts [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2259236</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Message</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This drabble is inspired by the 6th anniversary message Hwasa wrote for Solar (translated by ch0sshi here https://twitter.com/ch0sshi/status/1273883411929800705/photo/1)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The paper was still empty when Hyejin let go a sigh for the numerous times she did that day. It was for the their group's 6th anniversary celebration. They told her to write something for their leader, and frankly, she had way too many things she wanted to write for Solar the leader. Even moreso for the person underneath the persona, Kim Yongsun.</p><p>Even if the leader never showed her agony in front of them, Hyejin knew the older woman kept many of her thoughts, and burdens, within herself. Not letting them know so they would not worry about her. Carrying them on her back when they were feeling low.</p><p>Yongsun was very strict to them at the beginning, and Hyejin used to be the one who received the short end of the stick the most when they just started. But she knew the older woman was the strictest to herself even if she would never speak out about it.</p><p>The older woman was good at being diplomatic, but she was terrible at speaking for herself, Hyejin noted. She wished Yongsun would open up just a little bit. To show her low when she needed to, instead of keeping her cheery, bright character up on the front.</p><p>Again, Hyejin looked at the paper. She let out a smile as she wrote down her message to the leader. She would rather leave with something cliche and tell everything she thought about Yongsun in person.</p><p>"Best leader ever."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is the first Mamamoo fic I posted and to be honest, I'm still trying to grasp their characters in detail. Hopefully it isn't too OOC haha.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>